equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Bright Idea
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Music to My Ears. Pinkie on the One. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail. Perfect Day for Fun. Life is a Runway. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Photo Finished. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Mirror Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. Steps of Pep. Epic Fails. Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. In Queen of Clubs, Bright Idea makes several appearances and is a member of the Chess Club, and Science Club. Overpowered. Display of Affection. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Bright Idea appears on page 20. In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Bright Idea appears on page 37. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Students_walking_through_high_school_2_EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Twilight_about_to_fall_over_EG.png Twilight_falls_EG.png DJ_Pon-3_with_headphones_EG.png Twilight_-what_a_strange_new_world-_EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in line.png Fluttershy_happy_to_help_Twilight_EG.png Fluttershy_cleaning_Twilight's_shirt_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_techies_EG.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_at_the_lunch_table_EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Mensa_table_EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Pinkie Pie singing in lunch room.jpg Pinkie Pie running EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Rarity startling a student on the phone EG.png Rarity startling a student on the phone 2 EG.png Boy_talking_on_texting_screen_Equestria_Girls.png Filming Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow_and_Rarity_singing_together_EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Snips_and_Snails_sneak_into_Fall_Formal_EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Students_running_into_the_school_EG.png Sunset_casts_a_shadow_on_the_school_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_breaks_the_school_doors_EG.png Front_of_the_school_torn_away_EG.png Snips,_Snails,_and_crowd_of_hypnotized_students_EG.png Flash_Sentry_hit_by_rainbow_light_EG.png Canterlot_High_free_from_the_spell_EG.png CHS_students_returned_to_normal_EG.png Principal_Celestia_crowning_Twilight_EG.png Celestia_and_students_cheering_EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Flash_Sentry_understanding_smile_EG.png Photo_Finish_takes_the_main_six's_picture_EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Player Piano Rarity trying to push grand piano EG2.png Shake Your Tail! Fluttershy distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Rainbow Dash nearly falls off the stage EG2.png Fluttershy catches Rainbow with her tambourine EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity passes by Canterlot High students EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png CHS students painting posters 2 EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Adagio singing and stroking student's hair EG2.png Adagio mesmerizing boy in sunglasses EG2.png Aria Blaze pointing at unnamed boy EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Arguing CHS students "we'll go all in it" EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Rainbooms stand up to the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight holding Rainbow Dash's hand EG2.png Twilight takes Applejack's hand EG2.png Applejack takes Fluttershy's hand EG2.png Rainbow Dash takes Rarity's hand EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio "talk about throwing down the gauntlet" EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Students exiting the school EG3.png Students around a bulletin board EG3.png Photo Finished Canterlot High School cafeteria EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Fade-in shot of Canterlot High School EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Applejack deftly leaps over a hay bale EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Applejack taking a calming breath EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Wondercolts in slow suspense EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CHS students in shock and fear EG3.png Sunset jumps another ramp EG3.png CHS students in an excited uproar EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Rainbooms looking toward Sci-Twi EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi "winning these games depends on me" EG3.png Sunset sees Sci-Twi about to open the amulet EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Device drops to the ground EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking ahead EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Sunset dodging the blast EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Hang on!" EG3.png Rarity "Obviously!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Device activating in Sunset's hands EG3.png Sunset looking determined EG3.png Sunset looking surprised EG3.png Sunset looks at device questionably EG3.png Sunset aims the device at Rarity EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Rainbow Dash glowing EG3.png Rainbow Dash's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Selfie in Cranky Doodle's classroom EG3.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage walks through the mall EGS3.png Juniper sees Dance Magic video start to play EGS3.png Juniper Montage walking with more anger EGS3.png Demon Juniper Montage entering the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story Raise This Roof CHS students look at Rainbow and Scootaloo SS3.png CHS students look at Applejack and Apple Bloom SS3.png CHS students impressed by Crusaders' dancing SS3.png Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png A beautiful saturday.png Every cheer counts.png Pinkie Pie shouting to the crowd SS4.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie jumping ecstatically SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cheering SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Goal.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png We're on a goal roll.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png You betcha.png Pinkie Pie gives Fluttershy her megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy tapping the megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy shields ear from megaphone feedback SS4.png Pinkie Pie cheering to the gymnasium crowd SS4.png You say yay.png Yay (again).png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look confused SS4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie look at each other SS4.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png Pinkie Pie cheering for Velvet Sky SS4.png CHS students lifting up Velvet Sky SS4.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png Starlight and Bright Idea outside the chemistry lab SS14.png Starlight and Bright Idea hear chemical explosion SS14.png Good Vibes Sunset walks through the mall in new sneakers SS16.png Sunset happily walking through the mall SS16.png Sunset notices Flash Sentry in the distance SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line More CHS students wait in line at the mall EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Rarity plugging her nose EGDS4.png Photo Finish taking the chess club's picture EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash joins the chess club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the chess club EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the science club EGDS4.png Overpowered CHS students walking through the school hall EGDS5.png Trixie walking past Sunset Shimmer with swagger EGDS5.png Display of Affection Stylish raincloud griffiti on side of a building EGDS9.png Crowd of people outside Carousel Boutique EGDS9.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie turning on the camera drone EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie filming an internet video EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "music festivals" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "aren't about the music" EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Cutie Mark Crusaders outside Canterlot High EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer taking pictures around CHS EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to her friends EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Trixie reading Wallflower Blush's name EGFF.png Wallflower appears near Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Assistants riding a candy-themed float EGROF.png Cowboy on a Wild West-themed float EGROF.png Vignette and the Throwbacks appear EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Right side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png